Less geo-political injustices world.
Overview In this short T.L. the world is not subject to the circumstances that lead to many of it's territorial injustices and several nations rise or downfall. 'The 26 changes are-' #'Darjeeling stayed in Sikkim, not India. Britain dose not screw colonial Sikkim or Bhutan around.' #'Nepal is defeated by the British in 1816, but dose not lose it's western most provinces to British India, but to the local rajahs who used to run them before Nepal took over. ' #'The Aztecs, Totonacas and/or Toltecs regrouped and formed a rump-state in central Mexico.' #'The Portuguese got some of the land they wanted in southern Africa, but the full "Mapa cor-de-rosa" claims planned. Portuguese republicanism takes a blow since the King uses it to promote his cause (as well as Portugal's) and Portugal stays a monarchy. The disgraced UK government falls and the oppersion win the election.' #'Deseret is indipendent. and run by Mormons.' #'The single Spanish soldier who arrived in Mexico in 1520, carrying smallpox and thus initiated the devastating plagues that swept through the native populations of the Americas did not reach Mexico and died out at sea and his corps was thrown overboard. The 1st smallpox plague dose not hit central America. ' #'The Tibet-Ladakh-Mughal war of 1679-1684 was a success. Laddakh becomes part of Tibet. Tibet is generally slightly more territorialy successful any how.' # Spain conquered Moorish Granada much later. # The Domain of Soissons is narrowly not defeated by the Franks, but is still defeated by the Vikings. # Rurick's line did not die out, so the Rurakids, not the Romarnovs ruled in Russia until 1917. # Russia did not betray China over the 1689 Treaty of Nerchinsk and did not annex Outer Manchuria or interfere in Romania's Moldavia and Bessabarabia provinces. ''' # There is a communist coup in the north of England and Glasgow during the Great Depression. The East End of London also sees some anti-Jewish pogroms. # '''The Inca got there act together, stopped their civil war for a while and defeated the Spanish Conquistadors. # The Itza Mayan kingdom got it's act together, stopped their civil war for a while and defeated the Spanish Conquistadors. #Afghanistan is litraly Afghan''istan. The only major minority is the Hazara in it's interior. The Tadjiks and alike were not conquered or conquer the Pushtuns. #'Wazristan stays indipendent and is not annexed to British India.' #'The Conference of Berlin in 1884–1885, lets Portugal take over the whole Kingdom of Kongo, not just the south and center. Portugal abolished the title of king of Kongo, but it remains a sperate colony outside Angola.' #Florida and' California were more heavily colonized by Spaniards, They are now independent Hispanic nations. American settlement has added to these nations' culture and peoples to. #The Arab Kingdom of Egypt and later Ottoman Egypt made more effort to colonise northern Sudan and Al Kufra. The Mahdi Army dose battle with them, not the British, who stay in south Sudan. #Kurdistan becomes reconised nation in 1923. #'''Ukraine becomes a reconised nation in 1922. #'Quebec becomes independent in 2000.' #Uruguay and Paraguay are not treated like sh*t, all those silly border wars end and the Fauklands issue is resolved. #The Soviet communists fatally wound the Russian Orthadox church in Central Asia and Siberia's native population and both Islam (in Tartarstan, Azerbaijan, ect ) and paganisum in Siberia take over and replace it as the principal post Soviet Russian Religions. Catholics, Romanian Orthadox and Lutherans also gain a bit. #'Patagonia's history is ''compleatly screwed up!' #'Nauru is 1% bigger and 1% more populous than in real life real life.' Map . Timeline 'Before 1000. * By 200 BC, Nauru atoll is 1% bigger and 1% more populous than in real life real life. *Bhutan had gained influence over the norther parts of the Indian regions of modern Assam, West Bengal and Bihar between 1,000 BC and 200 AD. Tibet annexes Arunachal Pradesh at about the same time. *Battle of Soissons in 486 was a narrow defeat for the Franks, who went to to conquer France. *In 487, the area between the River Somme and the River Loire came under the de facto, but not de jur control of the Frankish lord Clovis for several years. *Frankish Protection is extended to cover Soissons in 608. *The Vikings started to raid the Seine Valley in the 880s and destroyed the monastery at Jumièges. The disintegration of Charlemagne's empire allowed them to take over Soissons. The fiefdom of Normandy was created for the Norwegian Viking leader Hrolf Ragnvaldsson, or Rollo (also known as Robert of Normandy). *911 has the Vikings conquer loot Paris and settle in Normandy. Under the 911 Treaty of Saint-Clair-sur-Epte Rollo agreed peace with the West Frankish King Charles the Simple. In exchange for his homage and fealty, Rollo legally gained the territory which he and his Viking allies had previously conquered. *The Normans wipe out the Soissons royalty and most of the nobles at the 912 Somme rebellion. '''1001 to 1449 *William, Duke of Normandy, became king of England in 1066 in the Norman Conquest and retained the fiefdom of Normandy for himself and his descendants. *1088 sees the Normans formally annex the parts of Soissons to the south and east. The rump becomes a autonomous fiefdom. * The First Crusade (1096–1099) involves a couple of minor Dukes from Soissons, who die mysteriously in 1097, whilst traveling with some French and Norman knights in Balkan mountains. Soissons' nobility is now extinguished. *After the conquest of Cordoba in 1236, the Nasrids aligned themselves with Ferdinand III of Castile, officially becoming the Emirate of Granada in 1238. '1450 to 1599' *Soissons became a French client state in 1450. *The territory around Gibraltar and Cádiz are taken by Spain in 1482. The Emirate of Granada begins to sharpen up it's act and Morocco gives it some help to. *The 1488-1492 Spanish-Granada War is a narrow Moorish victory as the Spanish, not the Moors fragment and squabble for a few years over domestic policy and religious issues. The 1492 surrender of the Islamic Emirate of Granada to the Catholic Monarchs of Spain thus dose not happen. The Alhambra Decree (or the Edict of Expulsion was issued on 31 March 1492 by Isabella I of Castileand Ferdinand II of Aragon ordering the expulsion of Jews from the Kingdoms of Castile and Aragon, but not from theKingdom of Navarre and its territories and possessions by 31 July of that year. Spaniards raped women, ate kids and defecate on holy books in a frenzy of anti-Semitic blasphemy (Jesus cries in heaven at this sin). Many fled to Granada to help the more tolerant moors and to other far flung places including Morocco, Venice, Mexico, Thessaloniki, Amsterdam and the Ottoman Empire. Portugal tells it's Jews to covert or get exiled. *In April 1519 Hernán Cortés, the Chief Magistrate of Santiago, Cuba, came upon the coast of Mexico at a point he called Vera Cruz with 508 soldiers, 100 sailors and 14 small cannons. The local natives, the Totonacas, ask for help against the Aztecs. *The single Spanish soldier who arrived in Mexico in 1520, carrying smallpox and thus initiated the devastating plagues that swept through the native populations of the Americas did not reach Mexico and died out at sea and his corps was thrown overboard. The 1st smallpox plague dose not hit central America. From around 1520, the Spain had maintained a number of missions throughout Virreinato de Nueva España (the Viceroyalty of New Spain) to establish colonization and control of the territory and resources. *The siege of Tenochtitlan, the capital of the Aztec Empire, in 1521 is a Spanish victory because of the manipulation of local factions and divisions by Spanish conquistadors. Loads more Spaniards and Anti-Aztec native rebels died since there had been no Smallpox plague in 1520. *The Totonacas set up a new post Aztec Spanish client state in 1525 .Hernán Cortés explores the Mayan Empire in 1525. *1526 The Inca got there act together, stopped preparing for their civil and defeated the fist Spanish Conquistadors. *1527-29 The Inca emperor Huayna Capac dies from European introduced smallpox. Despite of this, the Inca got there act together, avoid their civil war for a while and slow the advance the Spanish Conquistadors. *In 1530 Small pox kills many Inca, Aztecs, Totonacas and Maya. *After 1532, Soissons retained a certain fiscal, farming and regulatory autonomy, but was formally run by the French monarchy. Small pox kills many Inca, Aztecs, Totonacas and Maya. *Fortún Jiménez de Bertadoña discovered the Baja California Peninsula in early 1534. However, it was Hernán Cortés late vested and claimed the "Island of California" in May 1535. In *1550 has the Spanish and Moors singing the 1550 Alhambra Treaty. Small pox kills many Aztecs, Totonacas and Maya. *Tsar Vasili IV of Russia (22 September 1552 – 12 September 1612) gets marred in 1600. Smallpox kills many Inca. *Between 1559 and 1721 the Mesoamerican and South American tribes were devastated by a combination of disease, war and enforced relocations. *The explorer and privateer Francis Drake sailed along the coast of California in 1579, landed at Drake’s Bay in California and coverst 2 natives to Christianity *In 1580 Small pox kills many Aztecs, Totonacas and Maya. *Russian exiles, prisoners, fur trappers and adventurers make themselves masters of the Siberian forests between 1582–1643. *Having reached Tobolsk in 1585, Russian explorers continued up the Irtysh River to the Kazakh steppes north of Lake Balkhash, to Dzungaria and to western Mongolia. An Azteck rebelion is central Mexico is wiped out. *Spain finally betrays and conquers Granada in the 1568-72 Spanish-Granada war. *Spanish pressure on the Moors to convert to Christianity leads in 1579 leads to an uprising in Granada city, quickly put down, and in the following year to more serious revolts in the mountain villages of the Alpujarra and in the region below the Sierra Nevada for the next 2 years after that! Arabic and Berber languages were banned by Spain, who prohibited Moorish dress, required Moriscos to adopt Christian names, ordered the destruction of all books and documents in Arabic script, and decreed that Morisco children would be educated only by Catholic priests. Hundreds of Moors died for there faith. *1572 – Viceroy of Peru, Francisco Toledo, declares war on Vilcabamba. Vilcabamba is sacked and Túpac Amaru kills Francisco Toledo more by luck than plan. Span consilidates it's holdings and backs off. *Spain explores, but dose not settle the ATL Puerto Deseado region in 1587, although it maintained its claim of a de jure sovereignty over the area. * The privateer Thomas Cavendish sets up camp in the Puerto Deseado region in 1586. *The Balti conquest of Laddakh that took place in about 1594 A.D. was eventually a faliuer since Tibet manged to deafrat them and a bit more successful than in real life. *The province Of New Mexico was founded in 1598 by Juan de Oñate during his expedition northward from New Spain; he established a settlement near Ohkay Oweenge Pueblo. '1600-1700' *Christianity spreads slightly in Granada between 1600 and 1750. *In 1602, Sebastián Vizcaíno explors California's coastline from San Diego as far north as Monterey Bay. He named San Diego Bay and held the first Christian church service recorded in California on the shores of San Diego Bay. *Vasili V's wife, Tatyana, has a daughter called Nadezdah in 1612. Spain begins a 5 year long persicution of Granada's Moslems. Many died for there faith. *In 1618 two Franciscan friars set out from Mérida in Yucatán on a mission to attempt the peaceful conversion of the still pagan Itza in central Petén. Bartolomé de Fuensalida and Juan de Orbita were accompanied by some Christianised Maya. The Aj Kan Ek' refused to renounce his Maya religion. Itza, Kowoj, Chinamita, the Kejache, the Icaiche, the Lacandon, the Mopan, the Manche, Ch'ol and the Yalain are not impressed by the Christian press. * In 1622 a military expedition set out from Yucatán led by Captain Francisco de Mirones and accompanied by Franciscan friar Diego Delgado; this expedition was a disaster and the Spanish were massacred by the Itza. *In 1631, San Marino’s independence was recognized by the Papacy. *A Campaign is led by the Manchus against the indigenous rulers of the Amur region between 1639 and 1643. *To keep Bhutan from disintegrating, King Ngawang Namgyal's death in 1651 apparently was kept a carefully guarded secret for 54 years. His son and stepbrother, in 1651 and 1680. *Soissons was fully assimilated in to France in 1675. Itza, Kowoj, Chinamita, the Kejache, the Icaiche, the Lacandon, the Mopan, the Manche, Ch'ol and the Yalain are not impressed by the Christian priests. *During Bhutan’s internal consolidation in the 1680s under the Druk Desi government, there was conflict with Tibet and Sikkim. Internal opposition to the central government resulted in overtures by the opponents of the Druk Desi to Tibet and Sikkim. In the 1680s, Bhutan invaded Sikkim in pursuit of a rebellious local lord. *Tibet-Ladakh-Mughal war of 1679-1684 was a success for Tibet and Ladakh is annexed fo 10 years and then continues as a client state. *During the 17th century Bhutan had maintained close relations with Ladakh and helped in its 1684-85 rebelion against Tibet. Ladakh had also granted Bhutan several enclaves near Mount Kailash in western Tibet until China invaded in 1959. Tsar IV of Russia's grand daughter, Olga Shuysky, marrys Peater the Great, blending Rurikid blood with Romarnof blood and so changing Russian and Soviet history for ever in 1684! *In 1669, the ATL Puerto Deseado region, is explored by John Davis and at about the same it was also claimed by Sir John Narborough for King Charles II of England. Spain accepts the English enclave grudgingly, but says it must not expand further inland. The Inca launch border rades from there nation in what is to us Bolivia, and damage the interor of the Viceroyship of Peru. *A Jesuit priest named Juan María de Salvatierra eventually managed to establish the first permanent Spanish settlement, the Misión Nuestra Senora de Loreto Conchó. Founded, on October 19, 1697, the Mission went on to become the religious and administrative capital of Baja California. *January 1683, the Spanish government chartered an expedition consisting of three ships to transport a contingent of 200 men to the southern tip of Baja California. *Mission Nuestra Señora de los Dolores, in what is to us Arizona, was founded on March 13, 1687. This was the first mission founded by Father Kino, but the mission was abandoned by 1744. *In the Spring of 1687, a Jesuit missionary named Father Eusebio Francisco Kino lived and worked with the Native Americans (including the Sobaipuri) in the area called the "Pimería Alta," or "Upper Pima Country," which presently is located in northern Sonora and southern Arizona. *Russia makes peace with China. It dose not betray China over the 1689 Treaty of Nerchinsk and dose not annex Outer Manchuria in mid-Victorian times. * Antonio de Silva had appointed two groups of Franciscans to head for Petén; the first group was to join up with García's military expedition in 1695. By this time the deep divisions between the political leaders of the Itza were such that a unified defense of the Itza kingdom had become impossible. * Prior to their defeat in 1697 the Itza were the most important group in Petén, controlling or influencing much of Petén and parts of Belize. Captain General García de Paredes is killed the next year, more by luck than judgment at the 1697 battle of Nojpetén and Spain backs off. *The British send 150 people to the Puerto Deseado region of Patagonia and found the colony of Charleston in 1699. The Icna make contact with French and Portuges missionarys. *Sikkim is invaded by the Bhutanese with the help of the half-sister of the Chogyal (King) who had been denied the throne by a rival in 1700. Small pox kills many Inca, Mojave, Sonoran, Zapotec, Toltec, Aztecs, Totonacas and Maya. North America's 13 colonies exspand and the Native Americans in the refion are anihilated by smallpox. '1701 to 1800.' *Itza reluctantly becomes a British Protectorate in 1701, due to fear of Spain. British missionary work also starts in the kingdom. The over taxed Totonacas try to set up there own state and wish to created a free nation. Spain dose not end there vasselship and crush the revolts. Some riots occur in Hispanic Mexico. *The Bhutanese are defeated and driven out by the Tibetans in 1701, who then restored the throne to the Chogyal in 1711. *Small pox kills many Inca 1702. *By 1708 only about 6,000 Maya remained in central Petén, compared to ten times that number in 1697. The Chrisifacation failed in large part because the missionaries charged with converting the inhabitants could not speak the Itza language. There mission is a total faliuer. *In 1714 Peter the Great sent Ivan Bukholts with 1,500 troops including Swedish miners who were prisoners of war up the Irtysh to Lake Zaysan to search for gold. Bhutan again invaded Sikkim in 1714 Tibetan forces, aided by Mongolia, invaded Bhutan but were unable to gain control. *1717 has the Russians fail to take over Khiva. *Russia attacked the Zunghar Khanate and drove them back to Omsk in 1719. *In 1720 the Zunghars were severely defeated by the Manchus and driven out of Tibet. Spain finaly annexes Totontec nation in a minor, but bloody colonial war. *The kingdom faced many raids by the Nepalese in the west and Bhutanese Between 1717 and 1733, culminating with the destruction of the capital Rabdentse by the Nepalese. *1723-1730 war against the Dzungars, following their "Great Disaster" invasion of Kazakh territories. *In 1730 Abul Khayr, one of the khans of the Lesser Horde, sought Russian assistance. Although Abul Khayr's intent had been to form a temporary alliance against the stronger Kalmyks, the Russians gained permanent control of the Lesser Horde as a result of his decision. In order to obtain Russian help against the Dzungars, Abul Khair Khan took an oath of allegiance to the Russian crown in 1731. He subsequently attempted to limit and control the amount of Russian influence exercised over the Kazakh Little Jüz. *The first Russian outpost in the Kazakh emirates is the town of Orsk, which is built in 1735. Russia wants to secure it's southern flank by absorbing the Kazakhs, but is not interested in conquering Bukhara, Kiva, Kokand and all that lot further south. *Authorities in New France became more aggressive in their efforts to expel British traders and colonists from the Ohio Valley in the 1730s and 1740s. They began construction of a series of fortifications to protect the area during the 1740’s and early 1750’s. *The Aleut population was destroyed by Old World diseases carryed by the Russians, against which they had no immunity in 1741, 1759-1781 and 1799 AD. *A few priates and Spanish colonial criminals on the run flee to Patagonia between 1750-1825. *In 1754, George Washington launches a surprise attack on a group of Canadien soldiers sleeping in the early morning hours in a act known as the Jumonville affair set the stage for the French and Indian War (a US designation; in Canada it is usually referred to as the Seven Years' War, although French Canadians often call it La guerre de la Conquête War of Conquest") in North America. Soissons' peasants rebels and are crushed by France in 1745. Spanish Christianity becomes more tollerent and willing conversion becomes more commonplace in Granada over the next 100 years. The 1754–1763 Seven Year War between Britain and France occurs. *1755 the Qing destroyed the remnants of the Zunghar Khanate and created a Russo-Chinese border in Xinjiang. The Chinese Empire the establishes its control over Xinjiang in the 1750s. The 1755 Lisbon Eathquake occers. *By 1756, France and Britain were battling the Seven Years' War worldwide. *1757 sees the British are victorious in the Battle of Plessey in India. *1758, the British mounted an attack on New France by sea and took the French fort at Louisbourg. *On September 13, 1759, General James Wolfe defeated General Louis-Joseph de Montcalm on the Plains of Abraham outside Quebec City. *1760 sees the British colony of Charston, Patigonia (OTL Puerto Deseado area), reach a poulation of 5,000 poor Anglo-Welsh decended farmers and fishermen. The Aleuts, Koniags, and Tlingits rebels over ill health, competition for food and furs, killing several Russians. *Captain John Byron claims British possession of the Falklands in the 1760s. *1763 seas the fist contact between the Russians and the Aliutes. Things are more friendly than in real life. *King Carlos III of Spain ordered the forcible expelling of the Jesuits from New Spain in 1768. Many Jesuits still remained in and around the present day Tucson, Arizona; San Diago and Baja California until 1780. *The efforts by the colonial governors to unite Canada and preserve French culture eventually resulted in enactment of the Quebec Act of 1774. Upper and Lower Canada would work more closley with each other on several issues. The treaty also set out procedures of governance in the Province of Quebec. Unalaska settlement is founded in Alaska during 1774. *The 1784 Awa'uq Massacre (Refuge Rock Massacre or the Wounded Knee of Alaska) was an attack by Russian fur trader Grigory Shelikhov and Russian armed men and cannoneers against the Alutiiq people (Qik’rtarmiut Sugpiat) It occurred on Refuge Rock ("Awa'uq" in the Alutiiq language), on Sitkalidak Island and across Old Harbor Kodiak in Russian-controlled Alaska. Grigory Shelikhov is arrested and hung in Moscow, 18 months later after news of the event reached the Russian monarchy and representatives of the Hudson's Bay Company in Canada. *On October 1797 Napoleon signed the Treaty of Campo Formio, by which the Republic of Venice was annexed to the Austrian state, dashing Italian nationalists' hopes that it might become an independent state. *In 1788 the Nepalese overran Sikkim and sent a punitive raid into Tibet after it tried to save Sikkim. The Sino-Nepalese War/ 1788 Pacification of Gorkha occurs as a counter invasion of Tibet. China reluctantly gives Tibet some extra technical and tactical advice. They don't much like Tibet, but loath Nepal and feared general instability in the region. The war is initially fought between Nepalese and Tibetan army over trade dispute related to a long standing problem of coins of bad alloyed metals that were cynically struck by Nepal for Tibet in 1788. China also raids northern Bhutan just for good mesuer. *Nepal agrees to back off from Tibet, which expands lightly towards northern Burma, Arunachal Pradesh and Assam between 1788 and 1792. *In 1791, China sent in it’s troops to support Sikkim and defend their protectorate of Tibet against the advancing Gorkha Kingdom. The defeat of Gorkha lead to the the Chinese Qing Dynasty established control over the kingdom of Sikkim. Over the next 10 years China gives Sikkim a slight tactical and weapons upgrade. *In 1795, Mikhailovsk settlement was founded six miles (10 km) north of present-day Sitka. *The Russians conquered the Middle Kazakh Horde by 1798. Russia treats them more leniently than in reality. The Inca remnant state exspands a bit out of the Bolivian Platuxe and central Inner Andies towards OTL Acre Province in Brazil. '1801 to 1850' *On December 22, 1800, Tsar Michael I of Russia, at the alleged request of the Georgian King George XII, signed the proclamation on the incorporation of Georgia (Kartli-Kakheti) within the Russian Empire, which was finalized by a decree on January 8, 1801. *In 1802, the Tlingits from a neighboring settlement attacked and destroyed Mikhailovsk and later a Russian warship and razed the Tlingit village to the ground. The Cisalpine Republic was converted into the Italian Republic in 1802, under the presidency of Napoleon. *The Russo-Persian War of 1804 to 1813 saw the Russians conquer territory in eastern Armenia only to renounce most of it at the Treaty of Gulistan. Russian forces tried to besiege Baku during third Russo-Persian War (1804-1813) (1804–1813). *The Battle of Borodino was fought September 7, 1812, and Napoleon is defeated. *Engaged in constant warfare, the Azeri khanates were eventually made protectorates of the Russian Empire in 1813. *In 1805, after the French victory over the Third Coalition and the Peace of Pressburg, Napoleon recovered Veneto and Dalmatia, annexing them to the Italian Republic and renaming it the Kingdom of Italy. The second satellite state of Ligurian Republic was pressured into merging with France. *Baku was finally occupied by Russian forces led by general Bulgakov in September 1806, and Husayn Quli Khan was forced into exile. In 1806, France conquered the Kingdom of Naples. *The Peninsular War (1807–1814) sees Spain fall to France. Anti-Spanish rebels begin fighting soccer in Alhambra and between 1807-1808. Napoleon sets up a client state in Granada to help weekend Spain. *In 1808, France also annexed Marche and Tuscany to the Kingdom of Italy. *In 1809, France occupied Rome exiling the Pope who had excommunicated him to Savona. * Defeated at Paris on 6 April 1814, Napoleon was compelled to renounce his throne and sent into exile on Elba. The resulting Congress of Vienna (1814) restored a situation close to that of 1795, dividing Italy between Austria. The Italian unification (The Risorgimento) of 1814 to 1861 occurs. * 1812 the establishment of Fort Ross (krepost' rus) by Russia, which became a minor trading post in California. *In 1815, German physician and trader Georg Anton Schäffer, who was an an agent of the Russian-American Company, arrived in Hawaiʻi to retrieve goods seized by King Kaumualiʻi, chief of Kauaʻi island begin to establish friendly relations with king Kamehameha I who had created a kingdom incorporating all the islands of Hawaiʻi and faced opposition from rebellious Kaumualii. Aztec, Sonsora, Mojave and Myan rebelions occer in 1815. *From to 1817 Russian Fort Elizabeth was opened in Hawaii during 1814 and developed in to a minor trading post. *The Nepalese attacked Sikkim, overrunning most of the region including the Terai. This prompted the British East India Company to attack Nepal, resulting in the Gurkha War of 1814. The treaties signed between Sikkim and Nepal resulted in the return to Sikkim of the territory annexed by the Nepalese in 1817. *The UK and Portugal occupies Granada between 1814 and 1816. *Rivalry between Nepal and the British East India Company over the annexation of minor states bordering Nepal eventually led to the Anglo-Nepalese War (1815–16). Kumaon and Garhwal become independent as British protectorates. *The Battle of Waterloo was fought on Sunday, 18 June 1815, and Napoleon is defeated. *Soissons is occupied by the British and becomes a client state between 1816 and 1818, before it is returned to France in 1819. *Russian Empire expanded into Kazakhstan between 1820 and 1860 century. Russia is not the imperialist ogre or bringer of death it was in our world. Russia still enforced the Russian language and Orthodox faith in all schools and governmental organizations. The Great Kazakh Horde manages to remain independent until the 1820s, when the expanding Kokand Khanate to the south forced the Great Horde's khans to choose Russian protection, which seemed to them the lesser of two evils. Russia calls a halt to the aggression and fortifies it’s southern border with Bukhara and Kokand. *Mexico declairs indipenence from Spain in 1821. They lose controle of the Calafornian, Sonsoran and Arizona to the local Jesuit/Dominican/Fransican mission's priests. Texas, Zapata and Yucatan rebel a bit to. Brazil becomes indipendent. *The rest of Spanish-America colapses, breaks up and becomes free between 1823 and 1835. Florida is the last in 1835. *In 1827-1828, Tsar Michael II again declared war against the Qajarid Persians, and sought help from Armenians, promising that after the war, their lives would improve. *In 1828, with the Treaty of Turkmenchay, Russia annexed Yerevan, Nakhichevan, and the surrounding countryside. Under the Treaty of Turkmenchay, Persia recognized Russian sovereignty over the Erivan Khanate, the Nakhchivan Khanate, The Shriven Khanate and and Karabach Khanate. The remainder of the Lankaran Khanate and Baku Khanate were to become Russian protectorates ant the rest like the Ganja Khanate were reconised as free nations. Later in 1828, the Russians declared war against the Ottoman Empire. They then quickly conquered Kars, Akhalkalak, Akhaltsikhe, Bayazid, Alashkert, Erzerum, and reached Trabzon. However, in the peace treaty of 1829, Russians was less generous than in OTL and Turkey only got Erzerum, Alashkert and the sounding countryside back. The high up religiose figures flee Colifornia in the Mexico-Mexico war of 1828-1830. The lesser clerics and natives hold out on there ranchos with informal French, Argentine, Britsh and Russian help. *British fail to force Persia to abandon Siege of Herat in 1838, which they take after 6 moths bitter conflict. *The British occupy Kabul in 1839. The British turn Wazeriastan in to a client pricly state rather than formally annexing it to British India, thus no alienating the local tribal elders and the nation's khan. The Hudson's Bay Company set up posts on the southern edge of Russian America in 1839 *The Russian attack on Khiva fails; Britain's Abbott and Shakespear make a dplomatic all at Khiva. The British government merged the two colonial provinces of Upper and Lower Canada) into one Province of Canada in 1840 with the Act of Union. *Tea planting in the Indian district of Darjeeling began in 1841 by Dr. Campbell, who was a civil surgeon of the Indian Medical Service. This tea becomes a major Sikkimese export by 1850s. *British annex Sindh Province in 1843. *Emire Madali Khan had excelled at cruelty and debauchery, giving Emir Nasrullah Khan of Bukhara an excuse to invade Kokand in 1842. A 20 year civil war and repeated Bukhori and Chinese attacks occur. Soissons' peasants rebels and are crushed by France in 1845. Granada became a devolved province of Spain. * In 1849, both Sir Joseph Dalton Hooker and Dr. Archibald Campbell ventured into the mountains of Sikkim without Sikkim’s permission. The doctors were detained by the Sikkimese government, leading to a punitive British expedition against the kingdom, after which the Darjeeling district and Morang were temporally captured and then looted. A local Buddhist monk hangs himself in protest at the looting. British annex the Punjab in 1849. The California Gold Rush (1848–1855) began on January 24, 1848, when gold was found by James W. Marshall at Sutter's Mill in Coloma, California. The Catholic preasts kick the roughnecks out of there lpart of California and the Mormon boot them from Nevada. In March 1849, after realizing that they did not have time to follow the usual steps towards statehood, Young and a group of Mormon church elders quickly drafted a state constitution where the Mormons had temporarily settled, and petitioned for statehood rather than territorial status. California and Utah regard each other as herotics, but hate Mexico and the USA, who they considder godless sinners. *In 1850, as part of the Compromise of 1850, the Utah Territory was created by Act of Congress, ncompassing a portion of the northern section of Deseret. Sino-Anglo-Russian-Persian trade increases in Baluchistan, Afghanistan and Central Asia between 1850-1910. There is some local resistance, but trouble is low due to no overt or official colonialism taking place.The rather isolationist local emirs only worry about sleazy outside trade cartels in this world. Utah and California pool resorces more often in the face of 'sinners' from the USA and Mexico. Portugal starts to arm and prepairs to rebiuld it's empier. '1850 to 1875' * The Russians bloodly conquer the variouse quarreling tribes and city states of the North Caucuses between 1850 and 1875. *During the 1850s, the areas south of Lake Nyasa (now Lake Malawi) and west of the lake were explored by David Livingstone, and several Church of England and Presbyterian missions were established in the Shire Highlands in the 1860s and 1870s. Makololo tribes join his cause. Ladakah merges in to Tibet. *1851 saw Brigham Young inaugurated as the first governor of the Utah Territory. The Chinese and Russian areas of control met in what is today the eastern Kazakhstan and Western Xinjiang. The 1851 Treaty of Kulja legalized trade between the two countries in this region and clarified the border. Russia shows no interest in driving furthers south to Bokhara and neighboring lands. *The 1853 Anglo-Sikkimese treaty makes the Chogyal of Sikkim a titular ruler under the directive of the British governor of India. Both Darjeeling district and Morang are not annexed to British India and stay Sikkimese. The 1853-56 Crimean War takes place. T'zar Yuri IV (Yuri the wise) is crowned T'zar of all Russia. He Lankaran Khanate stay free rather than annex it as his more hawkish avisors wish to happen. He also decrees that the occuped part of Turkey becomes an indipendet Kurdish buffer state under Russian protection. *The uprisings of Isatay Taymanuly and Makhambet Utemisuly between 1836 - 1838 and the war led by Eset Kotibaruli between 1847-1858 slow the Russian advance in to Central Asia. *1856 sees British let the Persians have ethno-politically akin Herat Emirate. *1857 sees the Indian Rebellion occur and fail. The Utah War (also known as the Utah Expedition, Utah Campaign, Buchanan's Blunder, the Mormon War, or the Mormon Rebellion lasts from May 1857 until July 1858. Niether side wanted to back nown or comprimise. It is a short and bloody affair leding to Utah's tempory de jure indipendence between 1857 and 1858. After that it became Utah Terriory for the next 20 years. *In 1859, the Khanate of Kunduz becomes a tributary to the Emirate of Afghanistan. *During 1860-64, the Darjeeling Company was established with 4 gardens in the region. *The American Civil War occurs between 1861 and 1867. The south is much more stubbon and has to be comoleatly over run rather than takeing the sencible offer of peace talks in 1865. *Alaska was purchased from Russia on May 30, 1865, for $6.2 million by the Hudson bay company, less Pribilof Islands and St. Lawrence Island (Central Siberian Yupik: Sivuqaq). The Kingdom of Itza reluctantly becomes a part of British Honduras. *The French adventurer, Orelie-Antoine de Tounens, had declares himself King of Araucania,in 1862 to Chile's disgust. The British settlement has grown since the 1660's by about 25% in all directions, but is now unable to grow further. The British tactically back the Machupe nation and use it as a buffer around the hiterland of the colony of Charlston, Patagonia. The town of Chalston has about 8,000 people. Port Desire also had a population of 8,000. Jacobina, Milton and Asumption are the other 3 minor farming villages in the colony, with a population of about 1,500 each. Whaling and Guano make it flourish. 5,000 more will arrive between 1862 and 1902. *Portugal attempts to secure its position in southern Africa through the expeditions of Alexandre de Serpa Pinto, who was the first to the eastern Zambezi in 1869. Britain then lodged a claim to the southern part of Delagoa Bay in 1869. Krasnovodsk is founded on the east side of the Caspian by Russia. The driving of the golden spike completed the first transcontinental railroad at Promontory Summit in 1869. *The Franco-Prussian War or Franco-German War (German: Deutsch–Französischer Krieg) too place between 19 July 1870 and 10 May 1871. Under British pressure Argentina gives the southern 1/2 of Kingdom of Araucanía and Patagonia recognition and independence, under the rule of Orelie-Antoine de Tounens. Chile did not want or or agree to the treaty and conquers the part that is in OTL Chile. A hint is dropped that the sparsely populated southern 1/4 of the nation is open to Argentine or Chilean rule, provided the don't lay in to the British enclave or take anymore of the Kingdom of Araucanía there after. The Paplelcy is annexed ti Italy and and San Marino joins Italy willingly. *1871- Russians occupy upper Ili River region. *1873- Gen. Kaufman makes Khiva a Russian protectorate. The Wakhan corridor was a political creation of the colonialist 'Great Game' in Central Asia. Though greements between Britain and Russia in 1873 and between Britain and Afghanistan in 1893 effectively split the historic area of Wakhan by making the Panj and Pamir Rivers the border between Afghanistan and the Russian Empire. The Durand Line agreement of 1893 then marked the boundary between British India and Afghanistan. The corridor is annexed to the minor Tadjik nation of Kunduz. *1875- Gen. Kaufman conquers Kokand for Russia. '1876 to 1900' *Blantyre town was founded in 1876 through the missionary work of the Church of Scotland and named after the town of the same name in Scotland. It quickly established itself as a crossroads for trade in Southern Africa. Both the Missionarys and the local Makololo chiefs also fear a Portuguese take over of the Shire Highlands. *1877- China regains Xinjiang from Yakub Beg. The Russo-Turkish War of 1877–1878 occurs. *In 1878 the African Lakes Company was established by businessmen with links to the Presbyterian missions. *1878-80 sees the Second Anglo-Afghan War occer. *1879- The Russian are defeated at Geok Tepe. *1881- Russians take Geok Tepe and the Ili Valley is returned to China. *The Berlin Conference of 1884–85 ended colonial discussions on Africa, which could have led to British recognition of Portuguese claims. The British formally take over Baluchistan and suppress the local city and tribal states. Portugal takes over the whole Kingdom of Kongo, not just the south and center. It remains a sperate colony outside Angola. France gets the bulk of the Congo Basin and Porugal's atempts to make sucsesfull treaties with are reconised with the tribes who want them. *1884- The Russians take Merv. *At the northwest end of Lake Nyasa around Karonga, the African Lakes Company made, or claimed to have made, treaties with local chiefs between 1884 and 1886. *1885- The Russians take Pandjeh south of Merv on the road to Herat. In 1885 a mining expeditionary party under the Romanian adventurer Julius Popper landed in southern Patagonia in search of gold, which they found after travelling southwards towards the lands of Tierra del Fuego. He claimed southern Patagonia for Argentina, but also claims Tierra de Fuego for Romania. There are border scrmishes between and secterian riots inside parts of Utah and California as the Catholics and Mormons temporaly fall out with each other over there religiose diferences. Angst and aigsiaty is high in Europe, so modest rearmlemrt occers for the next 20 years. *A rudimentary interim Portuguese administration had been established in Manicaland in 1884 and strengthened this in 1889 and 1890. *In 1888, the British Foreign Office still officially declined to offer protection to the tiny British settlements in the Shire Highlands. It did not accept an expansion of Portuguese influence there, and in 1889 appealed to the UK for help. The Khanate of Kunduz, tributary to the Emirate of Afghanistan since 1850, is abolished in 1888. A 6 year war of indipendence starts with Russtan, Bokhori, Chinese and Persian help. Bokhora troops also interveans directly on occasion. *Serpa Pinto occupied much of Makololo territory after a minor armed clash in 1889. John Buchanan then accused Portugal of ignoring British interests in this area and declared a British protectorate over the Shire Highlands in December 1889, despite contrary instructions by the British government. *The final disruption of nomadism began in the 1890s, when many Russian settlers were introduced into the fertile lands of northern and eastern Kazakhstan. *The British South Africa Company makes presence in Manicaland, in November 1890, British South Africa Company troops arrested and expelled the Portuguese officials in an attempt to gain access to the coast. *Governor John Buchanan asserted British sovereignty on the Shire Highlands by executing two Portuguese Cipais (African colonial soldiers), claiming they were within British jurisdiction. Portugal issues the 1890 Mapa cor-de-rosa plan. 1890 sees noticeably increased Portuguese trade and settlement in Manicaland. The UK issues the 1890 British Ultimatum threat. Unexpectedly, Portugal did not back down. The kingdom of Sikkim becomes a British protectorate and is gradually granted more sovereignty over the next three decades. *Portugal threatens to annul the 1386 Treaty of Windsor in revenge and the British see sense and back off in 1891. 95 Romanians settle in Tierra de Fuego. *There were more armed clashes between Cecil Rhodes’ men and Portuguese troops who were already in occupation in Manicaland in 1891 and 1892, which only ceased when the Shire Highlands area that had been allocated to Portugal in the ratified 1892 treaty were reassigned to Rhodes’ British South Africa Company in the 1891 treaty, with Portugal keeping Manicaland and a few eastern parts of Zambia. They also being given more land in the Zambezi valley in compensation for the loss of the Shire Highlands and the other portions of Zambia. The British take Hunza in Hindu Kush. *The 1892 Lisbon treaty is singed and ratify by both nations and Rhodes is officially reprimanded and forced to apolagise to the Portuguese colonial authorities for causing the crisis in Manicaland. *Spain abolishes Granada's autonomy in 1895. The British take the Chitral. 250 Romanians and a few Bulgarians settle in Tierra de Fuego which becomes a major (and bigger than OTL) base in the whale hunting andblubber oil industry. The Ottomans annex Kurdistan. Russia annexes the Azari Khanates. *Romania gives up Tere de Fuiego in 1899 to Chile and Argentina. *Chile and Agentina split both it ans south Patagonia along the border they also used in reality in 1900. Galviston, Texas is wiped out by that year's local cyclone. Europe limbers up for war and arms it's self like crazy. Japan, China, Argentina, Brazil, Mexico, Chile, Russia and the USA also increas defence spending and revamp exsisting war ships. '1901 to 1945.' *The British and Persians demarcate the borders of Baluchistan and south wast Afghanistan in 1901. China officaly takes the the Wakhan Corridor by treaty. Portugal abolishes the King of Kongo, but the colonie is not made part of Angola and remains the indipendent colonie of of BaKongoland. *Samackand, Badakhshan, Bukhara, Kockand and Kiva form a regional alliance with Afghanistan and it's satellite states. The British formalities their control in Baluchistan in 1902. *Portugal abolished the title of king of Kongo, but it remains a sperate colony outside Angola. *Russia's Revolution of 1905 is defeated, but T'zar Michael III, unlike our Nicholas II, holds meaningful peace talks afterwards and a democratic State Duma is set up. Elections are dodgy and slanted against the extreme left, Jews and Baltic nationalist groups. Non the less it's the people's first taste of real power since it's not the watered down con-trick our world's one was. The mayors of Kiev, Minsk, St. Peatersburg, Moscow, Odessa, Cherybalisk, Tyver, Białystok, Helsinki, Riga and Vilnius get more powers to. *In 1906, the Trans-Aral Railway between Orenburg and Tashkent was completed, further facilitating Russian colonization of the fertile lands of Semirechie. Between 1906 and 1912. 1906 also saw a partial naval mutiny and separatist riots in Finland. The bloody 1906 Białystok Pogrom occurs, amongst others. *Bhutan gets independence in 1907. The Sanjak of Zor, Edirne Vilayet and Mamuret-ul-Aziz briefly rebel against Ottoman rule. *With the fall of the Qing Dynasty, Mongolia under the Bogd Khaan declared independence in 1911. *In 1912, the newly established Republic of China, who considered Mongolia to be part of its own territory, took action and began to undermine Mongolia's leadership with propaganda campaigns. *In 1918, after the Bolsheviks and Menshavics are voted in to the State Duma and form a temporary coalition. Both sides issue lots of propaganda attacking each other. *In 1919, after the Bolsheviks seas control of Russia, Chinese troops led by Xu Shuzheng occupied Mongolia. Russia slips in to a 3 year long civil war and the T'zar is exiled to France for the rest of his life. *The White Russian adventurer Baron Ungern leads his troops into Mongolia in October 1920 and defeated the Chinese forces in Niislel Khüree (Ulaanbaatar) in early February 1921. *Bolshevik Russia decided to support the establishment of a communist Mongolian government and army who the Mongolian part of Kyakhta from Chinese on March 18 and Khüree on July 6. Mongolia's independence is declared once again on July 11, 1921. Wilsonian Armenia becomes a reconsidered and independent nation. in 1921. *Ukraine declais U.D.I. and becomes a reconised nation in 1922. The Bloshavicks turn Central Asia in to a pachwork of clieet states. The Caucus Moutain States are annexed by the USSR. *Nepal gets independence in 1923. Kurdistan declirs U.D.I., exspands in to new lands and becomes reconised nation in 1923. *In 1924, after the murder of the religious leader and khan by Russian agents the Mongolian People's Republic is established. *Ukraine has a year long Communist/Nationalist/Liberal/Anarchist civil war from 1923 to 1925. *Granada declares U.D.I. from Spain in 1926. Kumaon and Garhwal become fully indipendent. *Granada is conquered by Spain 1935. *General Francisco Franco orders the 1937-38 Granarda Genocide, which kills 18,500 citizens of Granada (0.95% of all Granardians). '1946 to 1979' *In 1947, when India, Sri Lanka and Pakistan became independent, a popular vote rejected Sikkim's joining the Indian Union, and Prime Minister Jawaharlal Nehru agreed to a special protectorate status for Sikkim. *Tibet is annexed by China in 1959. *Beginning in 1963, a paramilitary group that became known as the Front de libération du Québec (FLQ) launched a decade-long series of propaganda and terrorism that included bombings, robberies and attacks directed primarily at English and Anglo-Canadian institutions, resulting in at least five deaths. *In 1970, the Front de libération du Québec’s activities culminated in events referred to as the October Crisis when James Cross, the British trade commissioner to Canada, was kidnapped along with Pierre Laporte, a provincial minister and Vice-Premier. Laporte was strangled with his own rosary beads a few days later. At the request of Premier Robert Bourassa, Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau invoked the War Measures Act. World opinion is that the Front de libération du Québec’s is a Sudoku political front for common criminals to run amok under. *Nationalist riots occur in Quebec between 1972 and 1978. *In 1975, the Prime Minister of Sikkim appealed to the Indian Parliament for Sikkim to become a state of India. That April saw, the Indian Army take over the city of Gangtok and disarmed the Chogyal's palace guards. A later referendum was held in which 97.5% of voters supported abolishing the monarchy, effectively approving union with India. There is a minor rising in Darjeeling during 1975 by local Gorkahs who want to make a independent nation of it. Tibet is given regional autonomy by China in 1975. *Amiens elects a Soissons nationalist Mayor between 1969 and 1974 in protest at French fiscal and foreign policy. *In 1977, the newly elected Parti Québécois government of René Lévesque introduced the Charter of the French Language. Often known as Bill 101, it defined French as the only official language of Quebec in areas of provincial jurisdiction. *There is a massive rising in Darjeeling during 1976 by local Gorkahs, which is only just put down by Indian troops 2 years later. '1980 to 1999' *Granada is given regional autonomy by Spain in 1977. Tajik Pamiri children.jpg Little Shepherd, Panjshir Valley, Afghanistan, 01-25-2007.jpg Arghandab District.100806-F-8920C-107.jpg Afghan Schoolchildren in Kabul.jpg Afghan children in Badakhshan Province-2012.jpg Young girls from northern Afghanistan-2012.jpg Girls in Ghazni.jpg Art students of Kabul in 2009.jpg A big group shot!.jpg School in Fez.jpg Barake efants.jpg Tamegroute-rosino (boys).jpg *The Granada Genocide memorial is consecrated near Granada City in 1982. *Waziristan proper gets autonomy in 1989. *Quebec votes for independence in 1995, with a result of a 52.45% vote against it. *Sikkim proper gets autonomy in 1999. '2000 and later.' *Quebec becomes independent in 2000 after a 56.45% vote in-favor of it. *Gorkahland, near Darjeeling gets autonomy in 2002. *In 2005, Nepalie Maoists declared a three-month unilateral ceasefire to negotiate. *In 2008, Spain's corrupt government's years of abuse of office collapses the economy, even with out the real life world banking crash. *2010 sees several racist attacks by Spaniards on Granardans. Granada has a few Christian vs Muslim riots and 3 people died. Granada's regional parliament declares U.D.I. and the Basques follow suite a few days later. *Quebec, Ukraine, Granada and Kurdistan, with others, helps in the clear up of the Fukajima nuclear disaster in 2012. *2012-2013 sees several racist attacks by Spaniards on Granardans. Granada has a few Christian vs Muslim riots and 6 people died. 2 Basques are also stabbed to death in a racist attack by Hispanics in Madrid. The U.N. sends in a 100 man international peace keeping team. Category:The World Category:Timelines Category:Less geo-political injustices world